Le coeur d'un démon
by Splanchnique
Summary: Si seulement Hiruma s'écoutait un peu plus, il n'aurait pas laissé Mamori entre les mains d'un autre. JuumonjixMamori / HirumaxMamori Soyez cléments pour ma première fic n.n"
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -snif- mais on fera avec.**

**C'est parti! YAHA!**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Il lui suffit de grogner d'un air vaguement menaçant –donc carrément effrayant pour le commun des mortels- pour que Sena se réfugie derrière Mamori. Cerberus était l'être le plus dangereux de la création, à une exception près : son maître.  
Mais il y avait peut-être pire, Mamori. Elle n'était ni effrayante, ni menaçante bien au contraire. Le fait était qu'elle ne craignait ni le chien, ni le quaterback. Elle avait apprivoisé l'animal avec une gamelle remplie à rabord, et elle arrivait à déstabiliser Hiruma avec un naturel effarant.  
Le dit joueur de football Américain aimait avoir le contrôle de tout. D'absolument tout. Mamori était une sorte d'exception qu'il trouvait, au départ, négligeable. A vrai dire, et c'était pour lui étrange, ça lui plaisait presque. Lui qui se sentait forcé de tout gérer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, elle était comme une petite chose rousse et reposante au milieu de ce tourbillon d'ordres, d'esclaves, d'armes à feu et de matches effrénés.  
Et ce genre de sensation arrivait pourtant à lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Il se sentait mollir face à cette fille, à ne plus lui chercher de crosses dès qu'il le pouvait. Le démon se souvenait l'avoir embêtée mais pas repoussée lorsqu'elle avait soigné son genou lors de la Death March. C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il lui aurait troué la peau pour l'avoir considéré comme faible et dépendant de quelqu'un. Il avait même trouvé ça agréable, comble de la honte.

Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point, finalement.

*****

L'entraînement de cet après-midi laissait un goût de porte des Enfers à l'équipe des Devil Bats. Si d'habitude on pouvait qualifier ce moment de la journée de « démoniaque », aujourd'hui on lui aurait attribué une mention spéciale « voyage aux cœur des Limbes ». Même la mitraillette d'Hiruma n'arrivait plus à les relever. Mamori et Suzuna aidèrent les joueurs à se remettre d'aplomb – avec difficulté pour Kurita- et la rousse se planta devant le quaterback, encore frais comme un gardon.

« Il faut que tu allèges l'entraînement Hiruma-kun ! Même les frères Ahah n'en peuvent plus !  
- Nous… ne sommes… pas frères ! haletèrent les trois délinquants.  
- T'occupes fuckin' manager. C'est pas tes affaires, c'est MON entraînement.  
- Tu vas les épuiser avant le match ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils gagnent dans cet état ? »

Mamori savait trouver les mots justes. Elle savait aussi plus que quiconque qu'Hiruma n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : la victoire. Le Démon fit claquer une bulle de chewing-gum et hurla.

« Allez les fuckin' mauviettes, on rentre !»

L'équipe soupira de soulagement et se traîna jusqu'au local du club. Suzuna les accompagna en sautillant de ci de là pour les encourager à chaque pas.  
Mamori mit ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air contrarié.

« Tu vois dans quel état ils sont ? Incapables ne serait-ce que de marcher convenablement!  
- Bah ça ira mieux demain, répliqua Hiruma, désinvolte. Ils auront des courbatures demain et basta.  
- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que Sena n'arrivera même pas à se lever pour l'écoledemain !  
- Pas mon problème. »

Il se détourna, laissant une Mamori fulminante sur le bord du terrain, pour aller se changer. Il se retrouva vite seul, son équipe se dépêchant de rentrer dormir jusqu'à plus soif. En seule compagnie de Cerberus à l'entrée de la porte et de son ordinateur sur la table, il se sentait bien, calme. Pas de nabots pour pleurnicher, pas de ligne pour beugler, pas de fuckin' manager qui râle ou de pompom girl pour crier des inepties.

Il pianotait sur son clavier, repassant en revue les donnés sur les joueurs du prochain match, puis sur ses futurs et actuels esclaves, leurs penchants et petits secrets plus ou moins honteux.

Il suspendit son geste quand il tomba sur la fiche qu'il avait faite de Mamori. Même sur la photo qu'il avait réussi à prendre d'elle en première année, elle souriait, douce et chaleureuse. Hiruma ne se rendit même pas compte que le coin de ses lèvres se relevaient doucement, les yeux fixés sur cette photo. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement quand il entendit la porte du local s'ouvrir –c'est d'ailleurs seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il devait avoir l'air bête l'instant d'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au dessus de la honte déjà ?

Mamori se faufila dans la pièce, calmant un grognement sonore de Cerberus par une caresse sur le museau. Le molosse se rendormit aussi sec avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour un soupir de contentement.

Hiruma haussa un sourcil étonné. Décidément elle battait tous les records ; n'importe qui se serait fait bouffer la main.

«T'es douée avec les bestioles fuckin' manager.  
- Je voulais m'excuser, Hiruma-kun.  
- Mmh ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui les entraîne, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.  
- Bah. On s'en fout.  
- Comment ça? Bon sang je viens m'excuser et tu m'envoies toujours sur les roses!  
- Je t'ai rien demandé, tu fais tes excuses et tu retournes chez toi, point barre.»

Mamori retint un juron et sortit du local comme une furie. Hiruma posa sa joue au creux de sa main et soupira. C'était réellement plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de « l'envoyer sur les roses » comme elle disait si bien. Cerberus ouvrit un œil curieux, reniflant l'atmosphère. C'était une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas autour de son maître : une odeur de doute, de culpabilité. Depuis quand le démon qui le dominait se laissait aller ainsi ? Il émit un reniflement de dédain et se coucha, dos au blond. Hiruma ferma brusquement son ordinateur et sortit du local pour rentrer chez lui avec un « Tch » sonore. Le chien finit par lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

**Bon sang je viens de corriger ce chapitre. Le nombre de fautes que j'ai pu trouver...  
Je vais expier mes erreurs en me flagellant, et en corrigeant les autres chaps! Pour vous, lecteurs ¤_¤**

**Z'nquiétez pas y a un asile pas trop loin de chez moi -véridique-**


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Mamori rentrait chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Hiruma était si égoïste, si méchant et agaçant parfois. Elle secoua la tête. Méchant ? Certainement pas. Il était extrême pour ses rêves, se reprit-elle, mais elle ne le détestait pas. Elle aimait quand même parler –ou s'enguirlander, à voir- avec lui. C'était quelqu'un d'intéressant malgré tout.

Quand une voix l'interpela elle releva la tête.

« Anezaki -chan?  
- Juumonji-kun ?  
- Je voulais te remercier… enfin pour ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu nous as relevé et puis tu nous as défendu face à Hiruma… C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu trop fort cette fois, confessa-t-il.  
- Ah… ce n'est rien, Juumonji-kun, c'est normal, vous aviez l'air mal en point. »

Mamori sourit et se sentit un peu gênée par tous ses remerciements, surtout venus de Kazuki qui n'était pas bien expansif.

« Ah ! Ma mère va se demander ou je suis passée. A demain Jumonjii-kun ! Repose-toi bien surtout!  
- Anezaki-chan… »

Elle sentit la poigne de Kazuki sur son bras l'attirer à lui. Elle sentit les lèvres de l'adolescent sur les siennes et elle paniqua quelques secondes, avant de se dire que c'était très, très agréable. Il se recula après un moment qui lui paru une éternité et il la lâcha.

« Dé-Désolé… à demain Anezaki-chan ! »

Kuroki s'enfuit en courant dans le sens inverse, plantant Mamori, rouge pivoine, au beau milieu de la rue. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, troublée et rentra chez elle en trottinant. Elle s'effondra sur son lit après un vague « bonsoir » à sa mère, encore toute tourneboulée.

« Mamori ? Tu ne viens pas dîner ?  
- Ca va aller maman… ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Tu es malade ?  
- Non, non… j'ai sommeil c'est tout. »

Pur mensonge, elle n'avait absolument pas sommeil après tout ça. Ce baiser –son premier !- tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Comment pourrait-elle regarder Kazuki dans les yeux après ça ? Enfin, cela dépendait de sa réaction à lui, le lendemain. Elle finit par s'endormir très tard dans la nuit.

*****

Cerberus était agité. Il avait déjà senti Hiruma agacé, énervé contre ses joueurs, ces petites choses rouges et noires diablement appétissantes qui cavalaient sur le gazon au lycée. En colère, il l'avait été aussi, lorsque le vieux était parti de l'équipe et que le démon avait shooté dans un banc pour se défouler.

Mais là, il avait cru que son maître aller raser une maison par sa seule aura.

Le début du chemin pour rentrer chez lui était le même que pour aller chez Mamori. Et il avait donc vu la scène avec ce fuckin' joueur de ligne et fulminait maintenant dans le bordel de sa chambre. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait vu le mettait dans une telle rage. Surement parce que c'était SA fuckin' manager et SON fuckin' joueur. C'était LUI qui contrôlait leur faits et gestes. Ils n'avaient foutrement pas le temps pour ce genre de choses débiles, il y avait beaucoup plus important. Les matches de football Américain par exemple.

L'explication le satisfit assez pour qu'il puisse enfin s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre III

**Un autre chapitre de corrigé °w° Nom de... Comment j'ai pu faire autant d'erreurs? TOT  
****Pardon de vous avoir infligé cette lecture avant ça, pardonpardonpardon... ****Normalement ça devrait être bon maintenant!**  
**Je guette encore les fautes qui ont fourbement esquivé mon regard, ne vous inquiétez pas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Mamori marchait lentement sur le chemin menant au lycée. Le fait qu'elle sache que Sena était Eyeshield 21 lui facilitait la tâche aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elle ne passait plus le prendre, elle pouvait réfléchir sur la route de l'école. Et ce matin, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

« Faisons le point, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Juumonji-kun est plutôt beau garçon, un peu racaille mais il est devenu loyal et plutôt sympathique depuis la Death March. Il est plutôt intelligent et il –elle rougit- il embrasse bien. »

Elle arriva devant Deimon sans même s'en rendre compte, et à son entrée, les trois frères Ahah comme tout le monde les surnommait à présent discutaient, appuyés sur le muret. Quand l'un d'eux vit Mamori de loin, Kuroki et Shôzo s'éclipsèrent, faussement intéressés par leur manga. Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur son sac et elle baissa les yeux, rouge coquelicot. Elle releva le regard quand Juumonji fut près d'elle et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en mener plus large qu'elle.

*****

Sena et Monta couraient vers le lycée, talonnés par Suzuna et Natsuhiko qui les suivaient tant bien que mal. Encore un retard et ça allait sûrement barder pour leur matricule. Mais Sena eut la mauvaise idée de freiner brusquement pas loin de l'entrée du lycée, ce qui lui infligea le poids de Monta, de Suzuna et de son frère une fois face contre le trottoir.

« Bon sang Sena ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de freiner comme ça ?! maugréa le singe.  
- Vous êtes… méga lourds les gars… souffla Sena.  
- Ahaha ! Je t'avais dit que tu prenais du poids my sister !  
- Ferme-la abruti de frangin ! répliqua la cheer leader en se relevant.  
- Woaah désolé max, Sena ! Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que fait Mamori-chan avec Juumonji ?  
- C'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté, lâcha Sena en époussetant son uniforme.  
- Attention max ! »

Ils se hissèrent au-dessus du muret de l'école pour se planquer dans les buissons et écouter leur conversation. Quand le running back compris de quoi il retournait il attrapa le bras de Monta en prévision de toute réaction virulente.

« Anezaki-chan… est-ce que tu veux bien… sortir avec moi ? »

Mamori s'attendait plus ou moins à cette question. Malgré tout il lui fallut un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Je pense que… oui. On pourrait essayer…  
- Sérieusement ? Ah… ca me soulage… soupira Kazuki. Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il a fallut pour me décider… Mamori. »

Mamori cilla légèrement mais ne releva pas… C'était normal de s'appeler par son prénom quand on est en couple, non ?

« Juumonji-kun…  
- Si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Kazuki.  
- O-Oui… Kazuki »

Elle sourit timidement et l'adolescent passa une main dans sa nuque, gêné. Bon sang ce qu'il se sentait bête. Mais enfin, la fille la plus regardée du lycée l'avait finalement regardé lui. Il lui avait fallut une bonne dose de courage, de culot et de coups de pieds aux fesses de la part de Shôzo et Kuroki pour qu'il se décide après plusieurs mois de lui demander d'être sa petite amie.

*****

La précaution de Sena avait été inutile. Monta avait tourné de l'œil dans les bras de son ami. Suzuna lui mit un petit coup de coude.

« Je pensais que Mamo-nee avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue, moi.  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? questionna Sena.  
- J'ai dû me tromper, dit-elle pas vraiment convaincue en attendant que le nouveau couple s'éloigne, main dans la main, encore timide. On va réellement être en retard !  
- Hein ? émergea Monta à ces mots. Wouah c'est vrai ! Vitesse MAX ! »

Les trois garçons se rendirent en salle de classe pendant que Suzuna se rendait au club de football américain où elle espérait _le_ trouver.

Bingo, le Démon en personne était là, pianotant sur son ordinateur, maussade.

« You-nii ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux fuckin' pompom girl ? maugréa-t-il sans relever les yeux de son écran.  
- T'es pas en cours ?  
- Si, mais mon double spectral est resté là pour étudier le prochain match. Ca se voit pas ?  
- Tu sais pour Mamo-nee ?  
- Elle pourrait se casser une jambe que je m'en foutrais.  
- You-nii… geignit tristement la cheer leader.  
- Quoi ?! Bordel j'essaye de bosser !  
- Tu le penses pas vraiment hein ? »

Hiruma releva la tête, interrogateur.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce que je pense pas fuckin' pompom.  
- Ca doit être la première fois alors. »

Suzuna s'éclipsa aussitôt, excédée par cette tête de mule. Enfin, elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'avouait même pas à lui-même que si, il s'en souciait.

*****

Le Démon reprit son travail, faisant claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. En fait si cette fuckin' manager se cassait une jambe il serait bien embêté pour le matériel , c'est vrai.

* * *

**Natsuhiko: Ahahaaa! On parle enfin de moi! T'as vu ça my sister?  
Splanch': Uais... enfin ce sera la seule fois, moi c'que j'en dis...  
Natsuhiko: °O°" Imposssiiiiiiible! **


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Mamori et Kazuki sortaient ensemble, et il fallait avouer que ça ne se passait pas si mal – au grand désespoir de Monta.  
Là où la situation devenait critique c'était lors des entraînements. Si Hiruma était dur avant, il était carrément invivable maintenant. C'était surtout la ligne qui souffrait. Inconsciemment le Démon ne s'en prenait pas qu'à Juumonji, sans quoi ça paraîtrait louche. Les cinq bloqueurs en bavaient.  
C'était la tactique la plus désastreuse qu'il avait pu inventer, en vérité. Plus il s'acharnait sur la ligne, plus Juumonji était fatigué et fourbu, plus Mamori s'occupait de lui. Et dans un coin de la tête d'Hiruma, quelque chose lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.  
Cerberus releva le nez et dans son cerveau canin, il y eut un rire. Cette fille avait le don de rendre dingue son maître, et ce n'était pourtant pas une mince affaire. Il espérait tout de même que le démon se rendrait compte quand même qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement ignorer qu'avant d'être un joueur de football américain solitaire c'était un homme.

*****

« Kazuki-kun ! appela Mamori à la fin de l'entraînement. Tout va bien ?  
- Ca va, ça va, mentit-il. Il était cuit.  
- Hiruma ! Tu es abominable avec les linemen !Tu es de pire en pire !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas tes affaires, fuckin' manager ! Et si ton petit copain se bougeait les miches j'aurais pas à l'engueuler ! Il affaiblit toute la ligne.  
- Tous les joueurs se donnent à fond pour l'équipe !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es que sur le bord du terrain. Ca doit être ça qui le déconcentre, ton petit ami, t'es trop près.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Ses hormones doivent le démanger, ça le perturbe. S'il te sautait ça irait peut-être mieux pour l'équipe. »

La main de Mamori s'abattit sur la joue d'Hiruma dans un claquement sonore. Sena et Monta se tassèrent contre le poteau d'en-but, sa cachant au mieux, Kurita plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les frères haha restèrent bouche bée. Suzuna s'était réfugiée derrière le local avec son frère, qui avait miraculeusement arrêté de faire l'abruti. Musashi soupira et croisa les bras en se murmurant à lui-même qu'Hiruma l'avait bien mérité.  
Le quaterback effleura sa joue douloureuse et se retira du terrain avec un « tch » dédaigneux, gagnant le local du club. Mamori avait les larmes aux yeux et fut rejoint par Juumonji, qui lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

« Si tu n'avais pas réagi c'est moi qui l'aurai fait. Cet enfoiré… cracha Kazuki.  
- Mamo-nee, tenta Suzuna. Ne lui en veux pas, il est sous pression avec les matches qui arrivent…  
- Mamori-nee chan… reprit Sena. Je ne pense pas qu'Hiruma était sérieux. Suzuna a raison il doit être stressé. C'est pas son genre de…  
- Taisez-vous ! Il a été immonde ! »

Même Juumonji n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Mamori s'enfuit vers le lycée.  
La cheer leader fit la moue et roula jusqu'au local. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment, hésitante.

« You-nii ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore fuckin' pom-pom ? »

Sa voix était douce, presque résignée. Ca lui mit un coup au cœur. Hiruma était dos à elle, son casque posé à ses pieds, le coude sur le genou, le front dans la main. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à Mamori.

« Quelle force, il se tient toujours droit quelles que soit les épreuves »

Elle roula doucement jusqu'à lui, pour poser une main sur son épaulette.

« You-nii, ça va ?  
- J'ai l'air ?  
- Mamo-nee va se calmer, c'est pas grave.  
- … J'ai été stupide.  
- You-nii ??! elle sursauta et le secoua comme elle pouvait au vu de sa petite taille. Tu dis jamais ça ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça, ça te ressemble pas !  
- … Je rentre, lâcha-t-il en se levant vers le vestiaire.  
- V-Va t'excuser auprès de Mamo-nee ! Elle te pardonnera sûrement c'est pas si grave. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être… d'être euh…  
- Immonde ? »

Suzuna se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

« Allez dégage, fuckin' pom-pom. Faut qu'j'me change.  
- Ok, You-nii. »

Elle regagna la porte et le regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Si tu réagis pas vite, il sera trop tard You-nii…  
- Rentre chez toi. »

Elle acquiesça et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son frère. Hiruma soupira longuement en se disant que Suzuna n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort de le pousser un peu.  
Il secoua la tête en retirant ses protections. S'excuser ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas fait ?  
Peu importe, il ne devait rien à cette fuckin' rousse, encore moins des excuses. Si ce qu'il avait dit ne lui plaisait pas, tant pis. Rien à foutre.  
Il entendit Cerberus émettre un reniflement dédaigneux. Décidément les humains ne comprenaient rien à rien.


	5. Chapitre V

**Ahah! Enfin de l'action (il était temps Uu)**

**Z'inquiètez pas, la suite va venir très vite -quand j'aurai compris toutes les subtilités du site, en fait u_u')**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Mamori resta le samedi prostrée dans sa chambre. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensé il y a de cela des mois. Il était réellement atroce et mauvais… pourtant… elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre totalement. Si il était horrible avec les équipes adverses c'était du bluff, de l'intimidation pure. Mais quand il lui avait balancé ces mots à la figure sans prendre de gants, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ca ressemblait à de la haine pure, sans hypocrisie ni fioriture.

« Envers Kazuki-kun ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

On toqua doucement à la porte.

« Mamori ? appela la voix de sa mère. Un ami à toi demande à te voir, en bas. »

Mamori releva la tête de son oreiller. Hiruma ?! Il était venu s'excuser ? C'était assez incroyable pour qu'elle descende, après s'être rapidement habillée avec une jolie robe en jean.  
Elle dévala les escaliers, manquant d'atterrir le nez dans le paillasson d'entrée et ouvrit prestement pour tomber nez à nez avec… Juumonji. Elle était déçue ?

« Salut Mamori-chan, commença Kazuki. Je m'inquiétais, Sena m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sortie depuis… l'incident.  
- Kazuki-kun ! »

Elle chassa son doute et lui sauta au cou, au plus grand bonheur du lineman. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux roux.

« Ca a l'air d'aller.  
- Oui, oui, toute cette histoire c'était… pas grave.  
- Sure ?  
- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des grossièretés de ce démon ? Il en dit assez par jours pour que je passe outre. »

Juumonji rit et entra chez Mamori, un bras autour de sa taille. Sa mère passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et sourit. Sa petite fille avait l'air de grandir. Elle se dit qu'il fallait bien l'aider. Elle lâcha sa vaisselle, enfila on manteau et ses chaussures et lança un « je vais faire des courses Mamori ! ».  
La jeune fille rougit de se retrouver ainsi seule avec lui dans sa propre maison.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai… »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Juumonji qui dévorèrent les siennes. Apparemment l'adolescent n'arrivait plus à tenir. C'est vrai qu'au lycée ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Mais quand il la colla contre un mur, elle fut saisit par un accès de panique qu'elle se força à maîtriser. Elle le laissa glisser ses mains sous sa robe, caressant ses hanches. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler désagréable, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle aurait préféré autre chose…  
Elle ferma les yeux quand Kazuki passa sa langue le long de son cou et des sensations et des images, totalement issues de son imagination, s'imposèrent à elle. Les mains de Juumonji, large et fortes, lui semblèrent fines, longues, douces. Elle cru sentir un croc pointu effleurer sa gorge, un corps mince s'appuyer contre le sien, des cheveux blonds lui effleurer le visage.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa le lineman avec force, une main sur la bouche. Juumonji tomba sur le plancher du couloir, la fixant, ébahi.

« Ma-Mamori-chan ?  
- Je… je suis désolée Kazuki-kun… balbutia-t-elle en remettant sa robe à la va-vite. Je crois que… je pense que c'est trop tôt.  
- Tu… Je vois, désolé si j'ai été trop entreprenant… Pardon.  
- Ce n'est rien ,je n'aurai pas dû te pousser comme ça…  
- Je vais y aller… »

Juumonji lui déposa un baiser furtif sur le front et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la maison de la jeune manager.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Bon sang… pourquoi avait-elle pensé que celui qui l'embrassait aussi fiévreusement était ce foutu démon ?  
Non.  
Pourquoi avait-elle _désiré_ que ce soit celui qui lui fasse ça ?


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

« Senaaaa ! »

Suzuna sauta à cheval sur les épaules du runningback avec son grand « YAAAAH ! » habituel. Le petit eut toutes les peines du monde à se stabiliser et il leva les yeux vers la cheerleader.

« Suzuna-chan ?  
- T'as vu Mamo-nee ce week-end ?  
- Hein? Non... non c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas croisé ces deux derniers jours.  
- Je l'ai vu à l'entrée du lycée ce matin. Elle a pas l'air heureuse.  
- Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'entraînement de vendredi ?  
- Je sais pas. Mais tu devrais aller voir Mamo-nee… T'es le seul garçon qui ne lui fera jamais de peine. »

Sena acquiesça puis se rendit compte d'une chose. Un petit détail qu'il avait omis et qui le fit tourner au rouge vif. Ce n'étaient pas les cuisses de Suzuna autour de son cou ?

*****

Mamori attendait Juumonji à l'entrée du lycée pour s'excuser de sa réaction de l'avant-veille. Quand il arriva enfin, Shôzo et Koji continuèrent leur route, le nez plongé dans un manga, accélérant le pas. Non pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit de l'incident du samedi, mais leur ami avait été assez sur les nerfs pour qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Juumonji qui parla le premier.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'attendrais que tu m'autorises à quoique ce soit désormais.  
- Kazuki-kun… Ne t'embête pas pour ça. J'aurais dû refuser au lieu de te pousser comme ça.  
- C'est… oublié ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, elle sourit chaleureusement. Oublions tout ça. »

Depuis quand elle mentait ? Oublie le geste de Juumonji, pardonner, oui elle en était parfaitement capable. Ce n'étais pas sa faute si elle avait pensé à ce moment là à _lui_.

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit et Mamori embrassa timidement Juumonji –qui avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui c'était une journée de repos intellectuel total (comme beaucoup d'autres jours)- pour aller en cours. Sena la rattrapa bien vite une fois hors de vue du lineman.

« Mamori-nee chan !  
- Mh? Oh, Sena! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Suzuna m'a dit que tu avais l'air triste ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Juumonji-san ?  
- Rien du tout ! Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, mentit-elle.  
- Mamori… je sais quand tu mens, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, les mains crispées sur son sac, la tête basse.

« Tu crois qu'Hiruma me déteste ? »

Sena cligna des yeux.

« Non… non je ne pense pas. Tu penses encore à vendredi ? Il devait être fatigué…  
- Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis… je devrais peut-être…  
- Tu aimes Juumonji-san ? »

Mamori releva brusquement la tête. La seule réponse valable qui s'imposa dans sa tête fut « Non ». Pourtant elle répondit le contraire à son ami d'enfance.

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne serai pas avec lui… pas vrai ?  
- Si tu le dis, Mamo-nee… »

Sena fit une moue triste. Il n'avait rien à dire sur sa relation. Pourtant il ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'Hiruma-san te rendra mille fois plus heureuse.  
- Sena ?!  
- Je…je veux dire que… Enfin depuis vendredi Suzuna-chan pense qu'Hiruma-san n'est plus le même. Il n'est plus aussi clairvoyant et agressif qu'avant. Je crois que vendredi l'a marqué.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il tient à toi Mamori-nee chan. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Impossible. Le démon de Deimon, éprouver des sentiments… ridicule. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air, contrariée.

« Sena ! Ne défend pas ce sale type ! Il n'a aucune considération pour personne alors n'essaye pas de me forcer à aller le pardonner. Je ne culpabiliserais pas. »

Elle entra en trombe dans la classe, suivi par Sena, se tassant et rasant les murs pour éviter de se faire remarquer après cette entrée fracassante.

*****

Suzuna rangea ses jumelles dans son sac après avoir observé l'échange entre Sena et Mamori, à travers les grandes fenêtres du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais fuckin' pom-pom girl ?  
- You-nii ! elle sourit.  
- Me fait pas perdre mon temps, tu voulais quoi ?  
- Tu aimes Mamo-nee ? »

Sa bulle de chewing-gum gonfla et éclata sur son visage impassible.

« De quoi tu parles fuckin' gamine ? il ravala son bout de caoutchouc.  
- T'as l'air mal depuis vendredi.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
- T'es jaloux. »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se détourna avec son éternel « tch », jetant son chewing-gum dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa.

Oui, peut-être.


	7. Chapitre VII

**Oui, alors bon... Je m'excuuuuuse Hiruma est un tantinet -SBAF- okay beaucoup OOC quand même...  
Mais je pense que c'est pas si choquant que ça... On en a toutes rêvé -n_n-**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Cerberus attaqua le mollet de Sena avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Depuis qu'Hiruma ne l'attachait plus depuis le week-end dernier, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un peu d'exercice, la liberté et le goût des jambes des joueurs étaient des moments d'utopie. Alors les trois à la fois…

Hiruma restait dans son coin à lancer des balles dans le deuxième exemplaire de Rice, encore intact. Cerberus se chargeait très bien de l'entraînement des running-back et de Monta. Il soupira en fixant le énième ballon qu'il allait lancer.

« T'es jaloux »

La phrase de Suzuna martelait son esprit et d'un geste rageur il lança sa balle. Qui rata sa cible. Tout le terrain l'entendit hurler.

« FUCKIN' BALLE, FUCKIN' POMPOM, FUCKIN'… »

Il se tut et murmura pour lui-même.

« Fuckin' manager. »

Kurita l'approcha prudemment.

« Hiruma… Tu devrais aller te reposer…  
- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ?! »

Le lineman recula précipitamment et le quaterback jeta son casque au sol pour retourner au local. Musashi ramassa la protection et soupira, retenant Kurita qui s'avançait à nouveau.

« Laisse Kurita, il a besoin d'être seul. Il va comprendre tout doucement.  
- Hein ? »

Suzuna s'approcha de Sena.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mamo-nee ?  
- Que c'était un sale type.  
- Et ? Sur la question que je t'avais demandé de poser ?  
- Elle ment.  
- Faudrait lui ouvrir les yeux. Grand frère Haha est gentil mais c'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.  
- Mh, acquiesça Sena. Si Hiruma-san était moins buté aussi…  
- Tu veux pas aller le voir ?  
- Hein ? Seul ?! Nonononon !  
- Pour Mamo-neeeeeeeeee, supplia-t-elle.  
- Je…mais… bon c'est… il déglutit. D'accord.  
- Yaaaah ! Merci Sena ! »

Elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue et il piqua un fard.

*****

Sena toqua doucement à la porte du local et entra. Il avança dans les vestiaires et s'attarda sur le casier d'Hiruma. La porte était enfoncée en son milieu et un peu de sang y était collé. Il passa les doigts sur la tache encore carmin et découvrit avec horreur que c'était encore tout frais. Il fila dans les douches se laver les mains à un lavabo mais s'arrêta en chemin, attiré par le spectacle le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Hiruma était en train de se doucher, debout immobile sous le jet d'eau brûlant, la tête renversée en arrière.

Sena eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière un mur puis un détail capta immédiatement son attention.

« Hiruma-san ?! » s'écria le runningback en son for intérieur.

Le démon craint de tous pleurait en silence, mâchoire serrée, les yeux clos. L'eau se mêlait aux perles d'eau roulant sur ses joues, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses pour que le jet de douche les masque totalement.

Sena remarqua aussi son poing gauche, meurtri et sanglant, sans doute dû au cadenas qu'il avait heurté en frappant contre son casier. Le nabot recula doucement et en silence, jusqu'à sortir du local, où l'attendait Suzuna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Où est You-nii ?  
- J'ai pas pu lui parler.  
- J'vais y aller alors !  
- NON ! Non, s'il te plaît, Suzuna… »

La pom-pom girl cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est grave ?  
- Assez pour que tu n'entres pas.  
- Sena ! c'est You-nii ! Rien ne peut…  
- Suzuna… je t'en prie. »

Elle croisa les bras et céda. A forces, Sena lui dira tout mais apparemment, pour le moment, ça relevait du secret d'état.

« On va boire quelque chose ? L'ambiance est tellement bizarre qu'il faut que je sorte, soupira la cheer leader.  
- Oui…concéda-t-il. Ca devient urgent que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

Quand Musashi entra dans les douches, Hiruma n'y étais déjà plus, mais il avait entendu des bruits étranges quelques minutes avant. Le démon était rentré chez lui, mais subsistait derrière lui son casier défoncé et des carreaux de douches brisés. En voyant les traces écarlates, il savait que le lendemain il le retrouverait avec tout un bras bandé et une tête à faire peur –plus que d'habitude. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que dans la tête d'Hiruma, tout était en vrac. Et ça n'était absolument pas acceptable pour l'équipe.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

Musashi avait vu juste. Même sa main gauche était entourée de straps. Suzuna l'assaillait de question auxquelles il ne fit même pas attention et il s'enferma dans le local du club. Sena se posa rapidement la question du si bon classement d'Hiruma alors qu'il n'allait presque jamais en cours. L'image d'un carnet noir passa devant ses yeux et il oublia son enigme stupide.

Le Démon s'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur, qu'il regarda d'un air absent. Qu'on arrache les ailes de sa Devil Bat si il n'était pas en train de perdre le contrôle de la stuation. Son esprit était sans dessus dessous, une première en dix-sept ans, et c'était très, _très _désagréable. Il tapa douloureusement sur son clavier de la main gauche et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre du local. Ils étaient déjà sur le terrain ? Merde oui, déjà l'après-midi. Il était encore plus à l'ouest qu'il ne le pensait.

Juumonji s'accorda une pause et rejoignit Mamori, s'effondrant sur le banc.

« Fatigué ?  
- Mort. Moins que quand Hiruma nous entraîne mais quand même.  
- … Hiruma… »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Juumonji lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Mamori ?  
- Il faudrait qu'il reprenne votre entraînement… l'air de rien, c'est productif avec lui.  
- Tant qu'il n'est pas là cet enfoiré ça m'arrange. »

Mamori le regarda, outrée.

« C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ! C'est grâce à lui que toi et tes amis êtes ici, à aimer un sport ! C'est aussi grâce à lui que vous faites quelque chose de vos vies ! »

Kazuki resta estomaqué. Elle… n'avait pas tort mais la suite le mit hors de lui.

« Il a fait de vous des types bien ! Vous n'étiez que des racailles avant et maintenant on vous respecte ! C'est pour ce genre de chose que je l'aime ! »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, effarée de ses paroles. Juumonji se releva en faisant valser le banc, forçant Mamori à reculer précipitamment.

« Tu quoi ?!  
- Je… je l'aime bien enfin… c'est un ami. Rien d'autre.  
- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? C'EST POUR CA QUE TU M'AS ENVOYE BALADER ?  
- N-non, mentit-elle. Kazuki, ne t'énerves pas comme ça… je te jure, je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi que j'… que j'apprécie… autant.  
- Tu… ne m'aimes… pas, lâcha-t-il.  
- Kazuki-kun…  
- C'est bon, ça va, j'aurais dû arrêter d'espérer.  
- Je te jure Kazuki-kun ! Je te promets que je –elle prit une grande inspiration- n'aime que toi!  
- Mamori-chan…  
- Laisse-moi une chance… s'il te plaît… »

Le lineman soupira et secoue la tête. Il céda. Lui l'aimait assez pour ça… il espérait encore, faiblement, et la prit dans ses bras, pour calmer ses larmes.  
Mamori pleurait pour sa faiblesse. Oui elle ne voulait pas le quitter, c'était vrai, mais pas parce qu'elle aimait Juumonji. Elle avait juste peur de céder à d'autres bras. Les _siens_.

*****

Hiruma se rassit quand il vit que tout se calmait avec le lineman. Il était frustré. Il aurait dû sortir en trombe et virer ce gamin qui importunait sa manager… _sa_ manager.  
Il entendit à peine Suzuna entrer avec Sena derrière elle.

« You-nii !  
- Encore toi, gamine. Et le nabot. »

Sena s'attrista qu'il n'utilise même pas « fuckin' » pour accompagner leur sobriquet.

« Pourquoi t'es pas sorti You-nii ?!  
- De quoi tu parles encore ? soupira-t-il. Sena se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait épuisé, las.  
- Fais pas semblant ! T'as tout vu !  
- Et alors ?  
- T'es pas triste Hiruma-san ? osa Sena. Mamori s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.  
- Elle devrait pas.  
- Depuis quand Hiruma Youichi agit-il comme un lâche ? »

Le quaterback se retourna brusquement pour voir Musashi dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Depuis quand une fille te fait peur, fuckin' démon ? reprit le kicker.  
- Peur ? Tu ne me connais toujours pas ou quoi ? »

Sena et Suzuna sourirent. Musashi savait taper où il fallait, toujours. Dans un match ou dans la vie.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu te terres ici en attendant une défaite ?  
- Défaite ? Tu te goures, fuckin' vieux ! Je ne connaît pas la défaite.  
- Alors va arracher cette victoire par tous les moyens. T'as plusieurs points de retard et il va te falloir un paquet de touchdowns pour remporter ce match. »

Le visage d'Hiruma se fendit d'un large sourire. Cet éternel rictus démoniaque. Décidément, quand on sait lui parler ça marche tout seul, se dit Sena. Le football américain était réellement présent partout dans sa vie, même sentimentale.  
Hiruma se leva et chargea une de ses mitraillettes, au plus grand plaisir des membres des Devil Bats présents.

« Le vrai combat n'a fait que commencer, fuckin' manager, fuckin'lineman ! »

Kurita, Monta, Yukimitsu tremblèrent de peur mais furent heureux d'entendre un « YAHA ! » retentissant dans tout le terrain, chassant les corbeaux des bois alentours.


	9. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

Suzuna agitait ses pompons dans tous les sens, ravie.

« Yah ! Yah ! You-nii va mieux ! You-nii va sortir avec Mamo-nee ! Yah !  
- Suzuna-chan… on sait maintenant qu'Hiruma-san apprécie beaucoup Mamori-nee… mais de là à…  
- Tais-toi, Sena ! Tu ne comprend rien à une belle histoire d'amour en train de naître. »

Suzuna avait le visage entre les mais, rougissante et comme entourée de roses et de paillettes.  
Sena se dit que Natsuhiko et elle avait peut-être un lien de parenté, en définitive.  
Mais le runningback, comme la cheerleader, savait qu'il ne fallait rien ébruiter.

« Sena ? Tu penses que You-nii saura se débrouiller seul ?  
- Tu l'as déjà vu avoir besoin d'aide ?  
- Mmmh, c'est vrai. »

Elle rit de bon cœur et laissa le lycéen à l'entrée de l'établissement.

*****

Mamori s'occupait du rangement du local pendant l'entraînement, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle eut juste le temps d'étouffer le Hiruma-kun joyeux qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Ca aurait été désastreux.

« Kazuki-kun ? L'entraînement est déjà fini ?  
- Non mais… je voulais m'excuser… pour hier, tu sais… »

Mamori l'arrêta d'un sourire. Elle savait oublier ce genre de choses.  
A vrai dire, l'incident de la veille n'avait pas été mémorable. Enfin, elle prétendait le contraire pour faire bonne figure…  
Juumonji la prit soudain dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, fougueux. La jeune fille y répondait sans trop de convictions mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, se laissa faire. Elle protesta tout de même quand il défit son chemisier.

« Kazuki-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Tu m'aimes, non ? »

Il demanda si abruptement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête sans avoir réfléchi, ni même être convaincue... Mais c'était son petit ami après tout, il avait le droit, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Juumonji continua sur sa lancée, et l'imagination de la manager dérailla à nouveau. Elle ne le repoussa pas, pas cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans _ses_ bras.

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un Hiruma venant chercher du matériel. Mamori se sépara immédiatement de Juumonji et reboutonna son chemiser à la hâte.  
Le démon leur passa devant avec une splendide indifférence, gonflant machinalement sa bulle de chewing-gum et repassa peu après dans l'autre sens, un panier de ballon sous le bras.

Et avant de sortir, il lança, neutre :

« Pas dans mon local. »

La porte claqua derrière lui. Mamori ne savait plus où se mettre et se rhabilla à toute vitesse, avant de regrouper ses affaires.

« Mamori-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je rentre. Pardon » balbutia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle laissa Juumonji en plan et repartit chez elle en courant.

*****

La bulle de chewing-gum éclata.  
Parfait. Elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face, ce fuckin'lineman. Lui non plus, pour le moment mais il fallait bien se parler entre manager et capitaine.

Et puis en faisait celui qui n'avait rien vu, elle reprendrait confiance en lui très vite.


	10. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

Elle était rentrée gênée, honteuse, en colère contre elle-même.  
De un, Hiruma les avait surpris pendant que Juumonji la déshabillait, dans le local du club. Fort heureusement il n'y avait que son chemisier qui était ouvert mais c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.  
De deux, elle avait failli se donner à un garçon qu'elle n'aimait même pas. Elle soupira. Non elle ne l'aimait pas, il fallait se l'avouer. Ce n'était pas tant d'être surprise dans cette situation compromettant qui la gênait. C'est que ce soit _lui_, qui ai assisté à cette scène.

Il la rendait folle.

Son portable sonna, déchirant le silence pesant qui régnait dans sa chambre. Elle décrocha lentement.

« Anezaki j'écoute ?  
- YA-HA ! Où t'es fuckin' manager ? On a besoin de toi à l'entraînement !  
- Hi-Hiruma-kun ?  
- Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour te ramener? C'est ton boulot, bordel ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« D'accord… j'arrive, j'arrive.  
- Eh, fuckin' manager. Si ça va pas viens pas, j'veux pas d'une incapable sur le terrain.  
- Ou-oui… »

Il avait déjà raccroché. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, non ? Elle sourit, serrant son portable contre elle, avant de se lever de son lit pour repartir au pas de course au lycée. Il avait raison, son rôle avant tout, c'était manager. C'était l'équipe.

*****

Hiruma sourit en la voyant arriver en haut des escaliers. Il avait gagné cette manche là.  
Elle s'arrêta devant lui, à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

« D-désolée… Hiruma-kun…  
- Woh, soit pas si cérémonieuse, c'est chiant. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant les statistiques de certaines équipes adverses, fais-moi un résumé de ça, j'viendrai voir tout à l'heure.  
- Ca marche ! »

Elle s'empara de la pile de documents et fila s'installer dans le local. Juumonji le regarda d'un air mauvais et le démon lui répondit par un rictus moqueur. Il était clair pour Kazuki que ce type s'approchait trop de Mamori.  
Et elle n'avait pas l'air de détester ça. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Mamori pianotait sur l'ordinateur, compilant les dernières données du quaterback. Elle se demandait parfois où il trouvait tout ça… sans parler des informations sur ses victimes. Elle était sure de faire partie de ce carnet pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ça. Peut-être juste qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé la nécessité de le faire.  
Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait. Elle voulait être quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux.

« Je doit être quelconque pour lui, soupira-t-elle.  
- Surement pas, lança la voix raillarde du démon en ouvrant la porte.  
- Ah ! J'ai presque fini, attend une seconde que…  
- T'es ma manager, fuckin' cruche. T'es pas quelqu'un de quelconque, ni pour moi, ni pour l'équipe. T'es spéciale.»

Les mots de Mamori s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle n'en attendait pas tant. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer et elle replongea sur son clavier.

« M-merci, Hiruma-kun… je finis ça et… »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le démon lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux avant de sortir, sans ajouter un mot. Elle referma son portable, rouge carmin, et se pris la tête entre les mains.  
Ca ! Ca c'était bizarre de la part du quaterback. Mais elle ne put réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Hiruma sortit du local, impassible, comme à son habitude. Mais au fond il était soulagé… bien que ses plans marchent toujours comme sur des roulettes, il avait ce petit doute au creux du ventre qui lui gâchait la vie. C'était la première fois qu'il doutait de lui, mais il fera avec. C'était… grisant.

Même s' il sentait un regard meurtrier fixé sur son dos.


	11. Chapitre XI

**Ca arrive, ça arrive! Je publie moins vite qu'au début mais c'est parce que je retourne mes chapites dans tous les sens -et que j'en enlève et que j'en remet et que j'en réécrit x_x- pour vous chers lecteurs! n___n  
Je vous dois au moins ça, non mais!  
Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Son écriture était nerveuse, un peu tremblante. Une fois chez elle, sur son bureau, elle devait encore rédiger quelques petites choses pour le prochain match. Mais l'agissement du quaterback était si profondément ancré dans son esprit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. Sa main était incertaine quand elle courait sur la feuille et elle se rendit vite compte que ses notes était illisibles.  
Froissant la feuille couverte de gribouillis infâmes, Mamori soupira, le visage dans les mains. Il l'obsédait, c'était un fait. Mais elle se devait de coller à l'image que tout le monde avait d'elle. Elle était la responsable des mœurs après tout, et elle saperait sa réputation si quelqu'un le savait. Elle se frappa le front. Bon dieu Juumonji avait quoi de moins par rapport à ce dingue ? Elle fixa la feuille encore vierge trônant sur son bureau. Non, ils n'étaient pas comparable, c'était peut-être ça le problème.  
Reprenant son stylo, elle se remit au travail. Les stratégies de la prochaine équipe adverse devaient être parfaitement analysées et détaillées pour demain. Elle tenta d'oublier son statut de jeune fille énamourée pour le remplacer par celui de manager, au moins pour ce soir là. Elle lutta contre l'appel de Morphée jusque très tard dans la nuit, en essayant vainement de prendre son rôle très au sérieux en remplissant cette fichue feuille de données.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur sa feuille, faisant baver l'encre encore fraiche sur sa joue. Tout était à refaire.

*****

Hiruma regardait sa montre avec agacement, cette fuckin' manager aurait déjà dû être là, à lui beugler dans les oreilles qu'elle ne « mangeait pas de choux à la crème en cachette ».  
Il aimait bien lui rappeler cette faiblesse de temps à autre, ça lui donnait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle sur ce petit bout de fille –ce qui était en vérité absolument faux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas arriver en courant, un monceau de feuilles noircies d'encre sous le bras.

Elle avait passé la matinée entière à tout réécrire, le dos et la main douloureux. Elle n'était pas trop en retard -l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivée- mais Hiruma détestait qu'on ne soit pas à l'endroit et à l'heure prévus. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'attendit à une engueulade en bonne et due forme, mais il se contenta de tapoter le verre de sa montre, un tantinet irrité.

« T'as un quart d'heure de retard, fuckin' manager.  
- J'ai dû refaire les fiches, désolée. J'ai eu un contretemps, confessa-t-elle en lui tendant les dossier.  
- Mouais. Bah ça ira »

Il jeta le dossier sur le banc après l'avoir négligemment feuilleté. Mamori s'offusqua du comportement du capitaine mais ne dit rien. Il devait sûrement déjà savoir ce qui se trouvait là-dedans. Alors pourquoi…

« Pourquoi tu me fais faire ce genre de choses ? Tu sais déjà tout ce que je vais mettre là-dedans, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps pour ce genre de…  
- Pour avoir des moments comme maintenant. »

Elle se sentait rougir et balbutia un faible « comment ça ? ». Il daigna tourner ses yeux noirs sur elle et lui prit le menton.  
Mamori vira au cramoisi. Proche, trop proche. Elle ferma les yeux, anxieuse, mais aussi impatiente de recevoir ce qu'elle avait tant rêvé.

La pression des doigts fins d'Hiruma sur son menton disparu, et elle rouvrit les yeux, pour le découvrir en train de se diriger vers le local.

Kurita et Komusubi étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu, comme à leur habitude et le démon pesta tout bas. Il avait lâché Mamori un peu hâtivement, trop soucieux d'être vu. Ces deux abrutis croyaient toujours bien faire. Sauf que « bien faire », c'était dans le cas présent savoir se taire.  
Il doutait que ce soit le cas de Kurita, trop prévenant avec tout le monde. Ce fuckin' lineman serait au courant très vite et il ne devais pas courir le risque. Il se doutait déjà trop de quelque chose pour confirmer ses doutes.

Il regarda la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule. Elle semblait aussi déçue que lui, mais il saurait saisir une nouvelle occasion. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

*****

Mamori était resté sur le banc de touche, griffonnant quelques notes sur les prochaines stratégies à adopter dans tel ou tel cas… Elle était morose. Sa fierté de responsable des bonnes mœurs en prenait un coup car, comme l'avais dit Hiruma, il y avait des moments où elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Juumonji disparaissait de son esprit comme des cendres balayées par un bourrasque de vent.  
Car sa relation avec Kazuki s'apparentait à cela : des cendres froides, vestige d'une faible flamme qui n'avait pas brûlé longtemps. Alors qu'Hiruma était un incendie violent, brûlant chaque parcelle de son être, mais pouvant aussi simplement la réchauffer, la rassurer.

Elle reprit juste à temps le fil de sa pensée quand le lineman s'assit à côté d'elle.

« T'as l'air préoccupée.  
- Le match approche, je suis un peu nerveuse.  
- Nous aussi, t'inquiète pas. »

Il but une gorgée d'eau et elle reporta son attention sur ses feuilles d'analyse. La conversation avec Juumonji avait toujours été aussi plate ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas… Aucun moment passé avec lui n'était resté imprimé dans sa mémoire, aucun de ses gestes ou de ses mots n'avaient réussi à avoir de l'importance. Elle se mordit la lèvre, coupable.

Une fois que Kazuki était retourné sur le terrain, elle s'autorisa à craquer un peu. Quelques larmes étaient en train de diluer les mots qu'elle écrivait, pendant qu'elle gardait la tête basse, pour masquer son mal-être. Elle allait le blesser, cruellement et elle était trop gentille pour ne pas s'en vouloir.

Sena perçut un « tch » agacé de la part quaterback. Hiruma avait observé la scène avec amertume. Ce fuckin' type n'était pas foutu de ressentir l'état de la manager. Minable.  
Il se devait de faire comprendre à Mamori qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la combler, le plus tôt possible.

Son cerveau lui déployait déjà un panel impressionnant d'idées machiavéliques, mais il l'ignora. Il devait juste attendre encore un peu, l'occasion se présenterait très bientôt. Il le savait.


	12. Chapitre XII

**Yah, ça y est nouveau chapitre! Bon je vous préviens c'est ratting M ce chapitre, désolée é.è Si jamais cela vous dérange, cherchez les 5 petites astérisques, ça finit là.  
****Enfin bref pour les autres j'espère que ça ira -n___n- **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

La relation de Mamori et Kazuki n'évoluait plus d'un pouce, mais Juumonji espérait, et elle, essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Quand il tentait un rapprochement, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui d'autant.

Pendant l'entraînement, le démon et le lineman se toisaient, méfiants. On aurait cru deux chiens cherchant à défendre leur territoire ; Cerberus aimait bien cette ambiance.

Le vendredi soir, l'équipe rentrait chez elle, et Juumonji quitta le local après avoir volé un baiser furtif à Mamori car elle devait rester tard pour faire la feuille de match de la semaine prochaine. Hiruma était le dernier à se changer. La manager était mal à l'aise, –elle était tout de même seule avec lui !- mais elle se dit qu'un fois rhabillé, il rentrerait chez lui, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.  
Elle sursauta quand il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule.

« N'oublie pas de mettre Musashi, d'habitude c'est moi qui le mettait.  
- O-Oui. Merci  
- Mmh ? T'as l'air stressée. Je te fais peur c'est ça ? il sourit de toutes ses dents, narquois.  
- Non voyons ! Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout, elle hésita un moment. Désolée pour t'avoir giflé… la semaine dernière.  
- Bah, il haussa les épaules. Je t'ai poussé aussi. »

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire.

« Tu viens de t'excuser ? elle criait presque, incrédule.  
- Prend ça comme tu veux. »

Elle sourit sincèrement.

« On te retrouve enfin, Hiruma-kun. Ca fait un bien fou.  
- Je sais.  
- Sans toi… je… sans toi l'équipe n'avance pas, se reprit-elle.  
- Je sais, je sais.  
- Hiruma… sa voix s'étrangla peu à peu.  
- Je sais… »

La voix douce du quaterback la fit fondre et elle le laissa prendre possession de ses lèvres. C'était comme elle le rêvait. Doux, chaud, une sensation qui précipitait son esprit vers un néant absolu. Elle se raccrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et elle sentit les mains fines du démon emmêler ses cheveux. Elle gémit quand il lui mordilla la gorge, quand la sensation des mains de Juumonji laissa la place à celle des doigts d'Hiruma.  
Avant même qu'elle ne réalise, elle était allongée sur la table où il expliquait d'habitude ses stratégies, la veste et la chemise à moitié ouverte, à l'instar du quaterback. Défit le nœud et la chemise d'uniforme de sa manager et d'un geste habile fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes fuselées. Mamori avait les joues rougies par la gêne et l'excitation, ça ne fit que monter le désir d'Hiruma d'un cran.

Il se pencha sur elle pour qu'elle défasse sa cravate et enlève sa chemise, et la jeune femme longea certaines de ses cicatrices du bout des doigts. Le football Américain lui avait laissé pas mal de traces.

Les mains du Démon s'égarèrent sur la poitrine de sa compagne, mais gêné par le soutien-gorge, et avec un « tch » de frustration, il le retira rapidement.

« Hi-Hiruma-kun… Mamori essayait de cacher sa poitrine de ses mains mais le quaterback lui attrapa les poignets doucement pour les embrasser.  
- Ca va aller… N'ai pas peur. »

Elle déglutit et essaya de se détendre, frémissante quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Hiruma se poser sur ses seins. C'était agréable. Ce n'était pas sa première fois à lui, se dit-elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Peu importait.  
Elle poussa un petit cri quand une main d'Hiruma glissa sous sa culotte. Il l'embrassa doucement pour la rassurer et lui sourit. Pas ce sourire démentiel, un vrai sourire. Pas diabolique juste tendre et protecteur. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était très beau, encore plus avec cette expression.  
Elle serra les dents quand il introduit doucement un doigt en elle, bougeant doucement. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment mal, c'était juste inhabituel. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, gémissante, et il lui embrassa le cou.

« Sure ?  
- Certaine » elle n'avait pas hésité à répondre.

Il lui répéta ses paroles rassurantes, glissant le sous-vêtement de coton le long de ses cuisses. Il défit son pantalon d'uniforme et se glissa entre les jambes de Mamori, penché tout près au-dessus d'elle.

Elle planta son regard bleu dans les yeux d'Hiruma et acquiesça, angoissée. Il l'embrassa après un nouveau « ça va aller », et la pénétra doucement, arrachant à la jeune fille un petit cri. La douleur aigüe lui mit les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses plaintes. Hiruma s'arrêta, inquiet mais elle lui fit signe de continuer. Il bougea précautionneusement les hanches, les mains légèrement crispées sur les cuisses si féminines de la manager, fermant à demi les yeux. La douleur s'estompa doucement et Mamori gémit plaintivement, puis de plus en plus fort, raffermissant sa prise sur les larges épaules du Démon. Elle ruait de bien-être sous le corps fin, et le quaterback enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amante, les yeux fermés, ravagé par le plaisir.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais pensé que c'était si dur, si chaud. Elle sentit le plaisir se déverser en elle avec la force d'un cyclone, et elle haleta le prénom de son partenaire dans un souffle. Elle le sentit pris de spasme, tendit qu'il se déversait en elle, dans un faible râle de jouissance. Il resta couché sur elle, essayant de ne pas l'écraser, épuisé, un sourire aux lèvres.

*****

Elle resserra le nœud de sa chemise, rouge pivoine de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de donner sa virginité à Hiruma, au sein du lycée, dans le club de foot, _sur la table stratégique_. Bon sang, elle ne regarderait plus ce meuble de la même manière.  
Autre chose aussi, c'est Juumonji qu'elle allait regarder différemment. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair. Le démon remit négligemment sa cravate, et Mamori la réajusta, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude avec Sena. Une question lui brûla les lèvres toutefois.

« Hiruma-kun…  
- Mh ? Quoi ? Encore? Il lui sourit, narquois.  
- Ce n'était pas… ta première fois pas vrai ?  
- Si, il haussa les épaules.  
- Tu avais l'air sûr de toi… pourtant.  
- Bien sûr, sinon tu aurais eu encore plus peur et on ne serait parvenu à rien. Autant te détendre au maximum… Mamori. Après c'est venu tout seul.»

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait pensé à son bien d'abord, elle était sa première expérience et il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle piqua un fard et se jeta dans ses bras, respirant son parfum si masculin à pleins poumons.

« Eh ? Ca va ?  
- T'avais pas dis « pas dans mon local » ? reprit-elle, moqueuse.  
- Et alors ? J'ai dis « mon » j'y fais ce que je veux. »

Elle rit et Hiruma lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils sortirent enfin des vestiaires et Cerberus suivit aussitôt son maître. Il grogna de satisfaction.  
Leur odeur mêlée était délicieuse.


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Aaaah c'est court et en plus ça avance paaas é____è désolée!  
Mais j'ai des petits problèmes pour dénouer tout ça de façon INTERESSANTE. C'est dur...**

**Enfin bref j'essaye de compenser avec ce petit chapitre. Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

« Senaaaaaaaa ! »

Le petit lycéen regarda à sa fenêtre et vit une Mamori remontée à bloc et une Suzuna énergique qui l'attendaient en bas.  
Il se dépêcha de descendra et la pom-pom girl lui sauta au cou.

« Yaaaaaah ! Allez allez on va au lycée ! Entraînement du samedi !  
- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas au tien, toi ?  
- Yaaaah ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec de rouler à tout berzingue vers l'école.

Mamori rit doucement et se mit en chemin, Sena à ses côtés. Celui-ci la détailla du regard. Rayonnante, ce mot s'encra tout seul dans son esprit.

« Quelque chose s'est passé hier Mamori-nee chan ? glissa Sena.  
- Mmh ? Oh euh n-non… rien du tout, rien du tout ! ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
- Tu mens Mamori-nee.  
- Sena… elle soupira et s'arrêta. Si je te dis… ce qui s'est passé tu ne diras rien à personne ?  
- Non bien s…  
- Yaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vous êtes à la traîne ! Mmh ? Mamo-nee ?

La manager soupira et fit jurer le secret à ses deux amis. Sena ne lâcherai jamais rien même sous la torture, et Suzuna était fiable, la preuve pour le cas Eyeshield. Elle avait confiance.

« Hiruma-kun… Youichi et moi nous avons… Enfin quand vous êtes tous partis…  
- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?! s'exclama Suzuna.  
- …avonsfaitlamourdanslelocal » murmura-t-elle précipitamment, rouge pivoine.

Suzun rattrapa de justesse Sena, victime d'un malaise.

« H-Hier ? Comment ça ?  
- …la table… stratégique… dessus… voilà…  
- … fit Sena.  
- Bien joué Mamo-nee ! »

Elle lui tendit un pouce en l'air victorieux.

« T'as réussi à avoir You-nii ! son sourire se figea. Et Grand Frère Haha ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas.  
- Tu aimes You-nii, nan ?  
- Oui ! Mais je vais blesser Kazuki-kun…  
- Pas plus que si tu lui caches. Enfin t'es pas non plus obligée de lui dire que tu l'as trompé non plus.  
- Dis pas ça, pitié ! »

Mamori soupira, avec une sensation atroce de culpabilité.

*****

L'entraînement avait repris de plus belle. Epuisant et intense, tel qu'Hiruma l'aimait. Ca lui avait manqué cette ambiance. Il se pencha sur la feuille de sa manager.

« Tu fais des nouveaux signes, encore ?  
- Oui, il y a certains mots qui nous serait bien utiles.  
- Genre « choux à la crème » ?  
- Youi… Hiruma ! Pour qui tu me prends ?  
- Kekeke, désolé fuckin' manager »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Désolé, Mamori. » corrigea-t-il.

Il avait murmuré, regardant ailleurs. Même si Juumonji se doutait quelque chose, il ne fallait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, et faire profil bas, pour que ce fuckin' joueur relâche sa vigilance.  
Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis. C'était une relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adultérine, après tout.

« Demain soir tu n'irais pas dormir chez Suzuna ou Sena, par hasard ? lui glissa-t-il.  
- Ne les implique pas dans nos affaires !  
- Tu y vas ou pas ?  
- … bien sûr. »

Bien sûr qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, « d'aller chez Suzuna » -ou Sena, au choix, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'un code. Aussi se leva-t-il du banc pour mettre la cheer leader dans la confidence, qui agita malicieusement ses pompons, ravie qu'on ait besoin d'elle pour ce genre de choses. Les ragots, elle adorait.  
Et Mamori ne regrettait jamais d'avoir cédé.

*****

Ce manège dura environ deux semaines quand la jeune femme, blottie dans les bras d'Hiruma, posa la question qui la démangeait depuis trop longtemps.

« Et si… Juumonji-kun s'apercevait de quelque chose ?  
- Il se doute, c'est évident. Bah, tant pis sinon.  
- Je devrais lui dire…  
- Comme tu veux. Ou tu attends qu'il se lasse de toi –et ça risque d'être long-, ou tu lui lâches toute l'affaire et va falloir que je me défend bec et ongles pour te garder.  
- Youichi… elle passa sa main sur les plaies bientôt cicatrisées qu'il avait sur le bras.  
- Je vais pas arriver devant lui en disant « c'est bon elle te largue, c'est moi qui partage son pieu maintenant », si ?  
- Bien sûr que non mais… »

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie que ça devienne officiel » murmura le démon.

Mamori se serra contre son torse. Bien, elle devait réagir.


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

« C'est fini »

Les mots de Mamori lui firent l'impression d'un coup de maillet en plein estomac. Elle était rouge, gênée, confuse même. Mais elle l'avait dit. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et se détourna, sans rien ajouter. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant. C'était tout ? C'était fini ? Elle s'adossa au muret de l'entrée du lycée pour respirer, soulagée.

*****

Sena et Suzuna chahutaient dans le local, la pompom girl roulait autour de la table stratégique en narguant le running back. Hiruma pianotait sur son ordinateur au milieu de tout ça, totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, préoccupé par les paroles de Mamori quand elle était repartie de chez lui.

_« Je vais m'occuper de tout ça »_

Il referma son portable au moment où Juumonji ouvrait violemment la porte. Le démon le fixa, vaguement intéressé, malgré le fait qu'il savait exactement pour quel motif il était là. Quoique le lineman fasse, ça ne changeait plus rien.  
Sena et Suzuna se pétrifièrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression que l'air était empli d'électricité et n'avaient jamais été aussi tendus de toute leur vie.  
Mais pour le quaterback, ça semblait être une promenade de santé.

Juumonji ravala toute le mépris qu'il allait déverser sur Hiruma. Son regard indifférent lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement inexistant, comme si il n'était plus dans la course.  
C'était le cas.  
Il jura et se détourna, la partie était finie pour lui.

« Eh, fuckin' lineman ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

« Si tu faiblis sur le terrain à cause de tout ça, je t'arrache la tête. »

Le rictus démoniaque d'Hiruma lui fila la chair de poule et il détala du local. Sena souffla, soulagé. Malgré la menace de leur capitaine, il savait qu'il avait dis ça pour que Juumonji passe à autre chose –il en allait de la survie des Devil Bats, après tout. Le démon pensait toujours au bien de l'équipe d'abord, c'était indéniable.

Mamori entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air soucieux.

« J'ai croisé Juumonji-kun… Il est venu vous voir ?  
- Ah, en fait, commença Suzuna.  
- Non » trancha le quaterback.

La manager sourit, soulagée, et son compagnon fit un petit signe – un doigt passé sous la gorge et glissé soudainement - à Sena et à Suzuna pour qu'ils se taisent. Ces derniers rasèrent le mur pour sortir du local pour les laisser seuls. Disons que la morgue ne les tentait pas encore…

Hiruma attira Mamori à lui, pour lui mordiller le cou, joueur.

« Tu as mis fin à tout ça alors. C'est bien.  
- Tu n'avais aucune intention de m'aider hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prévoies tout à l'avance, Youichi ? Il n'y a jamais de surprise avec toi.  
- Faux. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, interrogatrice.

« Tu as été une belle surprise. »

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et il la serra contre lui, reprenant un masque d'impassibilité pour cacher sa gêne.

*****

Suzuna et Sena rentraient, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils vont bien ensemble, non ? You-nii va être encore pire qu'avant maintenant qu'il sera remonté à bloc en permanence.  
- C'est un risque, plaisanta Sena. Aah… je les envie.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Moi aussi j'aimerais être assez courageux pour… avoir une histoire avec celle que j'aime, comme ça.  
- Mmh. Ca arrivera un jour, c'est rien ! Elle comprendra bien à un moment ou à un autre ? »

Le running back sourit. Suzuna ne pouvait pas être perspicace pour tout.


	15. Epilogue

********

Voilà, un petit épilogue pour conclure. Je sais que la fn était un peu trop rapide mais je vous assure, j'ai pas trouvé mieux TT Désolée, vraiment.

**Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même n_n

* * *

******

Epilogue

« Fin de l'entraînement fuckin'joueurs, rentrez chez vous. »

Hiruma et le reste de l'équipe enlevèrent leur casque et se dirigèrent vers le local –devenu ostensiblement luxueux - pour se changer. Mamori se leva du banc pour les suivre et le démon l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et lui voler un baiser. Elle rit doucement et le repoussa sans conviction.

« Tu as fini ? Si les autres nous voyaient, il se moqueraient de…  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auront le cran de se moquer ? »

Le sourire démentiel du quaterback lui donna la réponse.  
Mh. Certainement pas.

Suzuna attendait que Sena ait fini de se changer, tournant autour du bâtiment. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans mais il l'intercepta juste à temps, l'empêchant de provoquer une chute particulièrement douloureuse pour eux deux. Elle sourit, le rose aux joues.

« Tu te mets toujours devant moi pour m'empêcher de me faire mal. C'est une manie chez toi ! Mais merci.  
- Je… ne veux pas que tu te blesses.  
- Sena ?  
- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Suzuna-chan ! »

Il avait déclamé ça le plus vite possible, pris de stress et la cheer leader rougit brusquement. Elle avait bafouillé un merci et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le joue, avant de s'enfuir comme une enfant.  
Hiruma et Mamori, ayant assisté à la scène, se regardèrent, interloqués et le démon éclata de rire.

« Ces fuckin' nabots ! Bon sang ! Ridicules !  
- Youichi ! Tu n'en menais pas large non plus au début.  
- Quoi ? Moi j'ai même pas eu besoin de me déclarer pour que tu comprennes au moins. J'ai évité cette honte.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais, ni même un semblant de déclaration.»

Elle fit semblant de bouder, mais Hiruma ne prenait jamais.

« Parce que c'était pas dans mes plans. De toutes manières, j'arrives jamais à t'inclure dedans. J'arrive pas à te prévoir. »

Mamori sourit, sincèrement touchée. Elle savait.  
Sa manière de lui dire qu'il l'aimait avait toujours été détournée.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini, pour de bon :x  
J'ai essayé de coller à Hiruma le plus possible, parce que je le vois pas, mais alors VRAIMENT pas dire "je t'aime" à quelqu'un, bizarrement... (sans vouloir critiquer toutes les fics où il le dit hein, croyez pas ça, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre à chaque fois, j'arrive pas à m'y faire n_n""**

**Enfin bref. Bisous à tous et à toutes et merci encore!**


End file.
